Of Men and Guns
by Knife Hands Version 8675309
Summary: The new updated story enjoy? Two men are sent to Seishou Academy as teachers but find out the school and teachers are not who they think they are. Will be M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Josh Sans a Recon Marine and André Dieudonné of the 13e Régiment de Dragons Parachutistes and how they were sent to Seishou Academy after an assignment mistake with by superiors. The story is slightly on cannon with the _Upotte series._ But don't worry the characters will still be the same.

I am a huge fan of this little known series so I thought that because there so few story only three as of 2/21/14 it is not my duty to write on but still I can and that's what matters. If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to PM me with anything and also I would like to thank Dragonsflight for being a beta and giving some input in the development. Also for any copyright Nazi I don't own the manga or anime **their respective owners** **do.** **I just own the OC's** so don't sue me because you did not read this long line of stuff that's your fault not mine. Now that's taken care of on with the story or **Oscar Whisky Tango Sierra.**

**Chapter 1**

**Sand, sand, sand and did I mention sand**

So here I am in Afghanistan and there is a lot of sand, my name Is Josh and I am an E4 or a corporal in the US. Marine corp. I am attached to a French parachute regiment as an attaché, which is funny because I never qualified at HAHO[1] School. Which is not a big deal as we mostly drive in the sea of sand. I have a few days left in this deployment and so I wonder what I will do when I get out, if I ever do, I've thought about doing a career only in military but I don't know.

In any case let me tell you about my friend his name is André and he is a staff corporal or OR-4[2]. He and I met when we first started our tours together four years ago. Not much has changed since we both were dropped face first into the "world's biggest litter box", maybe besides the fact I can speak better French than Arabic. The one thing I can count on it that André can get me out of bad situations. For example the time we went through a MOUT[3] exercise and I slipped while on the roof, and he was able to grab me before I fell off.

I told André that we would be going home today, and do things... You see neither of us had much family to speak of as we spent all of our time in the litter box; yet we were family in some ways. As I thought about what might be Josh Sans in the civilian world my thoughts came crashing down by an exhausted André. He looked at me like he had seen Santa Claus in the flesh and said "Hey we have all of our papers in check but the commander still wants to see us". I thought over the situation and knowing full well the commander would likely grill both our butts for the prank we played on the officers that one night. We tried to scare them into thinking aliens were outside by using a nose maker we got at a store called Monoprix[4] when we were on leave for two months in Paris.

André and I decided to go in and face our doom so to speak. As it appears we were not in trouble for anything as far a we could tell. Our commander, Col. Mcknight said he had a special task for us. Now I know what you are thinking, we are going to get NJP[5] but we did not. Col. Mcknight gave us a folder and and simply dismissed us, we walked out of the room and opened the folder. Inside it said in the simplest way possible that we were to be deployed in Operation Smart Gun, We would be sent to a school in japan called Seishou Academy. André and I have never heard of this school but that didn't matter, we were ordered to go there, and we would find out one way or another.

(Edited)

* * *

[1] High altitude high opening parachuting

[2] The NATO code used to distinguish rank

[3] MOUT stands for Military operations on urban terrain

[4] A retail chain store in France

[5] Non judicial punishment


	2. Chapter 2

The disclaimer is as stated in Ch.1 not that anyone reads it anyways.

Before i get started i would like to say the reason i don't update often is that college is a pain when you are a history major and have to write a paper every week all most, in any case here it is so enjoy

I hate plane rides

There have been many times in my life where i might not have made a good decision, and this is one of those days. André and i just sat and waited for what seemed to be hours if not days In the air base. In any case when it was time to go we both got our bags and loaded on to the C-17 Globemaster 3 making sure to store our rifles carefully so they would not be damaged during the long ass flight. After we got up in air and were allowed to wander through the cabin I walked around and checked the gear before practicing my knife hands at Andre who was just reading fanfictions about… well whatever I don't care at this point. Once I get over that bit I'm groaning and feel like I'm going to just run into a wall, so instead I go over and begin to field strip my Enfield L41 one last time before returning it to it's case. After that very "stimulating" activity I looked over to Andre and found him setting up cups ducted taped to the floor on their sides, and other random obstacles placed around the cargo bay. He then pulled out a couple of golf clubs and only then did I realize, he made an mini-golf course. We almost literally knocked ourselves out playing that sense neither of us took into account the fact that the plane moves.

It was the two hour mark from Japan when I woke up, and knowing Andre he would be asleep for another hour. I picked up our mess and stored it in a lockup, which as we are in one of the biggest planes in the U.S arsenal, it was not hard to find a place. When finally got to the airport i got my stuff in to our Land Rover Defender 110 and went to wake him up, with good results this time. I said "Andre lets go, we are in Tokyo." He looked at me and nodded. As we finally got off the plane i walked to the Defender 110 and started up the truck. As we drove to this "school" i started to wonder aloud what we would do there and what it would be. I did not have to wonder because at that moment Andre told me we were here. We got out of the truck and was greeted by a older man in his late 70s early 80s. He shook our hands and thanked us for showing up on such short notice. Andre and I both said it is okay, "We were not doing very much in Afghanistan anyways." The Dean asked us to follow him, telling us as we walked that our stuff would be in our rooms after the tour which wouldn't take too long. As we went on the "Grand tour" as many would call it, I noticed the signs on the walls that said "Holster and clear all firearms before entering the class" and I also noticed a discharge barrel in front of the class. Andre beat me to the question of all of this weapons related stuff and i piped in asking if there was a marksmanship club or something. The dean looked at us and said "all will be revealed soon enough" like a magician would do before he showed you one of his tricks. Ander and I both knew this was a odd deployment but this was completely crazy, not the jump off a bridge without any safety crazy but the jump off a bridge while on fire crazy. In any case we were done with the tour and we were shown to our barracks.


	3. Chapter 3

Description In chapter 1.

Sorry for not updating school is taking for ever and my beta reader left so ya any ways on with the show.

Holy Smokes Batman Shes a gun?

When we got to the Barracks or dorms as some would call it, we were shown where all of the facilities were, like the laundry room and the questionable gunsmithy was; and because my MOS is a 2111(Armorer) I was all but happy to have a room like this do whatever I needed. The dean also asked if I would consider becoming the schools full time gunsmith as their nurse had enough work already. When the dean mentioned the nurse it puzzled me, but I thought nothing of it and we continued the tour. At the end of it the dean showed us to our rooms, which is where Andre and I parted ways and went into our designated rooms.

When I opened my door i saw that my room was small about a 9.1 X 7.62 Meter room with a large bed that could sleep two and a desk, but not much else and the walls were cream or yellowish. I walked over to my bags that were conveniently in my room and started to unpack my stuff; mostly my MARPAT BDUs and some other clothes I needed, and then i unpacked my rifle. My L41the rifle was made by my father and he was a grand master gunsmith, it was my first gift. The rifle, which i named Catherine because i could not think of anything better at the time, is as old as i am; twenty two to be exact. I took the rifle out of her case and did a field cleaning so that the next day I could use her at the range the Dean had shown us on the tour. After cleaning my rifle I put her next to me on the bed and turned out the lights. As I laid there in my new bed I asked my self out loud what would tomorrow bring and what would I teach at this school. I went to sleep not long afterwords. Next morning I awoke to the sound of snoring, I thought about it for a moment when I felt someone next to me in bed. I thought that maybe it's just my imagination. I decided to turn around to find out if I was going crazy, and I can not believe what I saw in front of me.

She was beautiful, long blonde hair and a fit body to boot. She started to wake up and she looked straight at me with her steel gray eyes, and she looked like was about to say something. We looked at each other and the at the same time asked 'what happened?'. I told her that my name was Josh and tried not to stutter in confusion as I asked her why she was in my bed. She introduced herself as Catherine Enfield. At this point the little monkey in my head with the symbols (you know these ones) stopped, and then i understood the problem but just as I was about to say something else door opened up and the Dean of the school barged in and said that this was the surprise he had talked about, all with a stupid grin.


	4. A note

Upotte Update

So before I begin the story, I would like to thank you for reading this project I have been working on. I am currently away on "deployment" with a large company I won't name so I don't get much time but don't worry I will update as much as I can. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you joining us from our long hiatus I urge you to go and re-read the previous chapters. Many changes have been made as we have come back from these last couple years; writing styles, grammar, spelling, and plot fixes being the focus of this overhaul. Now of course this is only just for fun and we own nothing but the characters we create. Two more things before you continue, I am the Beta-reader/co author for this story that my friend here posted. Coming up with some of the ideas, situations, and characters are what I help with as well as being a beta. The character Aundre was based off of me at the time, as Josh was based off the main author/publisher of this tale. Because of the lack of focus with Aundre and the fact that we know little about him at this point, the Author tasked me with making this chapter about him. This will be a dramatic shift in writing style, focus, and length until the char has been fleshed out as we (well mostly I) see fit. Thank you for reading this and I hope the sudden shifts don't confuse/hamper you too much. (P.S. I'm not the gun nut that my partner is.)**

_Wait, why am I the Co-Pilot?_

Bonjour my name is Andre, my skin is tanned a bit from the desert sun and my once light brown hair has been bleached with blond from the sun. My best friend is Josh here, he is currently talking to our Captain right now as we get our new orders. Honestly I when I was hoping for the end of our tour I was thinking more of a flight back home and we would be roommates. However being assigned to this school in Japan didn't sound too bad, I've always wanted to visit it and this also gives us a chance to adjust to civilian life once more. I am just as surprised as Josh when we heard about our assignment of course, after all why would some school in Japan want to hire a couple of random veterans. We've had our share of firefights of course, but it still doesn't explain it, unless it's some sort of military school. Josh doesn't seem too worked up over it so I guess I'll keep it from my mind as well.

There are many things I don't understand, one of which is why we have the biggest damn plane waiting to take us to Japan. I mean you can fit what two, three tanks in it? Maybe we just got some papers mixed up, it happens to us quite often after all. On second thought maybe that's why we were chosen, it must be another paper mix up. Most of the time these mix ups ended up working out at least so... I'll just ignore it for now besides, Josh seems happy. The flight was long and tedious, and to be fair even I was getting cabin fever. Josh however was the first to crack if his running around trying to find something to do was any indication. I was reading for the longest time, but I had an idea... a stupid and hilarious idea but one non the less. I found some plastic cups, duct tape, and golfing stuff in one of the cargo hatches in here with us, with the materials harvested I began operation golf. Needless to say we almost killed ourselves when we tried playing my makeshift mini-golf course, planes turn and move around after all.

It wasn't long after we got tired of hitting our selves with clubs, accidentally of course, that we arrived in Japan; I won't lie I was expecting a giant robot to great us. Sadly that didn't happen, and so with our gear we exited the oversized plane, packed our car, and drove off into the sunset. That was until I pulled out the map and told Josh we were going the wrong way. While we were driving another notion hit me like a bowling ball, if we weren't being deployed to a base then why do we still have our guns? I mean granted we returned our standard issued weapons but we still had our more personal ones, like Josh's Enfield and my French modified Sten. Sure there was the whole thing about us not having a place to go so no place to send our weapons, but Japan has a ban on firearms so it confused me greatly.

However I was far more confused when we reached the School, principal withstanding, nothing really made much sense. There were firearm and gun posters/warnings/instructions everywhere. One sign said please discharge and leave the safety on before coming in and during class. Not to mention the workstations and shooting range, and while I was excited at the prospect of being able to keep my sub around with me. It made me suspicious when the principal wanted Josh to help out with the nurse once he heard that Josh had some gun-smith experience, also the fact that there was a workbench in the nurses office. Our tour ended quickly which surprised me given the schools size. That was when the principal showed us to our new quarters, Josh went into his room after bidding us goodnight and I followed the secret keeping man to mine.

After I said goodbye to him I went in to unpack, I didn't have much and was done pretty quickly. For some reason I didn't have 'jet lag' just yet and the sun was just starting to set so I figured I'd take my Sten, check it and maybe carry it along while I explore a little bit. I pulled out my French made Sten and saw that all the little extra modifications didn't pop off or break since I last took it out. The stock was an amber like wood with a little rubber pad on the end for comfort, an amber wooden grip, and a better bolt catch and barrel. That was just the changes the French made to their Mark V(5/five) well minus the rubber pad. My changes included a removable holed barrel cover which included a spot for a bayonet, an upgraded magazine and catch for said magazine, and lastly a clamped on laser.

Considering the age of the sub-machine gun and what all I could have done, I didn't really go too crazy with it. Not like Josh did with his standard issue he was given, good lord he put everything he could on that thing. Anyway I sat it on the bed with the case next to it, I would have taken it along but I don't have a sling with me and I'll probably have to jury rig one later. And with the door shut I venture off for a bit, I see a couple of students and say hello to them as they pass by. The two girls gave a me curious look but greeted me anyway. I thought nothing of it, after all I'd be confused and curious too if I saw a stranger in camo roaming the halls. I ended up lost for a minute until I found the Nurses office again, I peeked in intending to say hello and what not, but she was no where to be seen. A little down trodden at this I gave a shrug and tried to retrace my steps to get me back to my room.

I made it to my room just as the sun was about to fall past the horizon. With a twist of the handle I stroll in and shut the door behind me, it took me a minute but I found a young lady laying on my bed. She looked about my age if not a little older and was staring at the ceiling till she heard the door close. She was pretty I'll give her that, she had short brown hair and her eyes were amber in color, her skin was pale and she wore a skirt with a T-shirt and boots to match. I look at her quizzically then to the door behind me.

"Am I in the wrong room?" I state bewildered as I am.

The young lady shakes her head and sits up. "No."

I take a seat on the chair next to the desk, one of the few decorations in this room. "Okay, so who are you and why are you in here then?"

"I'm Sten, and you brought me here." She states as if it's the weather she was talking about and not something quite confusing.

I shake my head in denial. "Seriously? I mean I get it if it's a joke but..." I stop not knowing how to finish, the young woman however doesn't have the same problem.

"I am Sten, your Sten. You've often called me Fire-spitter, and on a couple occasions I accidentally discharged. On one of those times it ricochet and grazed you. Also you are very rough with the bolt catch sometimes, it's a little uncomfortable. "

I sit there stunned, with my jaw practically on the floor, and also blushing slightly at the last part that she said. I then take a minute and look beside her, I see that the Sten is indeed no where to be seen and the case is right next to her. "Well uhh... um okay you've certainly proven it but... but how? Is it this school? I knew something was odd about it!"

The gun turned woman nods. "It seems that way." She straightens out her skirt and picks up the case and closes it before putting it on the desk behind me.


End file.
